Caught In The Flames
by TigerBlossom
Summary: A mission gone wrong. A team member lost. How will Logan cope with the news? And what will happen months later? Slogan SLASH
1. Drowned In The Fire

**Warning: **This is a **SLASH** fanfic. If you don't like, then DON'T READ!!!

**Pairing: **Slogan (Logan/Scott) slash.

**Rating: **Rated T for safety.

**Author's Note: TigerBlossom17- **Hello everyone! Now, I just want to say that this is just a story that I worked on on the side when I get stuck writing _Wild Summer Nights_. So, I hope you all enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-Men. If I did, Logan and Scott would have gotten together, and Jean would have been dead the instant she was in the movie.

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

The intense heat and flickering of flames surrounded Scott as the X-Men leader ran through them, shielding the shaking form in his arms from the unforgiving flames. Scott quickly moved to the side, barely missing a falling beam as it broke way from the ceiling, collapsing feet away from him.

This wasn't how this was supposed to go. It was a simple search and rescue mission to a warehouse in Minnesota. The X-Men were told that someone was snatching up underage mutants and using them for their powers. They were supposed to go in and get them all out safely. But it didn't turn out to be that easy.

It seems that whoever had been taking the kids and young teens had hired his own little fleet of men. In a matter of seconds it turned to humans shooting at mutants and mutants attacking back. Some where in the middle of all this, one of the many bullets hit a gas pipe, causing the whole warehouse to burst into flames.

The X-Men team then had to get the humans that were once shooting at them out, along with the children that were kept there. While Scott and Logan guided the kids towards the exit Scott heard crying further into the warehouse. Sparing no time to tell Logan where he was going, Scott ran off in the direction the crying was coming from.

He had found a small boy, no more then six years old, curled up behind an overturned shelf, his knees pulled close to his chest as his body was racked with sobs. Scott picked the child up, reassuring him softly, as he shielded his body with him own.

Taking a moment to breath, Scott looked around the burning building, trying to find the rest of his team. With a stroke of luck, Scott spotted Logan near the main exit, steering the others out of the burning building, keeping them a safe distance away from the flickering flames.

Scott then began to make his way towards the other mutant, wincing when flames brushed against his left shoulder.

"Logan!" The older mutant instantly turned at the sound of his name being called and saw Scott racing towards him, a small child held tightly in his arms.

"Keep going!" He yelled to the others before he turned and ran towards Scott. The other mutant felt a rush of relief when he saw that Logan was coming towards him to help. His relief was instantly taken away when a snapping sound came from above him.

Skidding to a stop, Scott looked up just in time to watch as another pillar break away from the ceiling and come crashing down, flames shooting high for the sky, right between him and the exit. Cursing under his breath, Scott looked up and met Logan's eyes, mirroring each others thoughts.

Looking down at the now sobbing child in his arms, Scott made a quick decision. Quickly whispering to the boy to close his eyes, Scott then look at Logan. Moving fast, Scott tossed the young boy over the beam, the flames of the fire inches away from him. Scott watched as Logan easily caught the kid, pressing his shaking form against his own strong one, blocking him from everything.

"Logan, you need to get out of here!" Said Wolverine looked at the other mutant with an odd look.

"Are you out of your mind Slim?! I'm not going anywhere until you get your ass over here." Scott shook his head quickly.

"There's no time! You need to get out of here now!" Logan opened his mouth, about to argue on the subject before Scott cut him off. "Logan! You're duty is to get these kids out of this building! Don't worry about me, I'll find another way out!"

Logan still looked a little uncertain, not willing to leave the other mutant behind, but his choice was made for him when another part of the building fell into a flaming pile near them. Logan looked back to Scott, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"You better find a way out, Slim. Or I'm going to rip you a new one." Scott smirked at him.

"Yeah, looking forwards to it. Now get going!" Taking one last look at Scott, Logan turned around and ran back towards the exit, quickly moving the last of the mutant children to the others outside and to safety.

The smirk fell from Scott's face as he turned around and began looking for another way out.

Outside, Logan placed the shaking child in his arms down, watching as two others raced up and enveloped the boy in their arms, looking over his for any injuries and thanking him repeatedly. Brushing off the thanks with a simple nod, Logan turned and watched the burning warehouse carefully, his sharp eyes looking for any sign of the man still inside.

"Where's Scott?" Logan looked over as Storm came and stood beside him, a concerned look on her face. But he doesn't answer, merely looks back at the building, inwardly willing Scott to come out any second.

Everyone watched with horror as the building suddenly began to collapse, with no sign of Scott anywhere. A moment of shocked silence stretched out through the X-Men as they watched they building become a pile of smoldering rubble, dust and ash spreading far from the wreck.

Logan continued to stare at the destroyed building, his eyes wide with disbelief. _No, no, he can't. He . . . _

"SCOTT!"

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

**Well, there's the first half of this story. I hope you all liked it. Please review/comment! **

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	2. Finding Home

"We have searched the entire area. There is still no sign of Scott, anywhere." Professor Xavier stated grimly as he, Storm, Logan, Hank and Rogue all stood in his office, discussing the matters over Scott Summers' whereabouts.

It has been two months since the mission when Scott went missing. After the building had fallen Storm, Logan, and a team of X-Men searched the mounds of rubble, looking for any signs of their beloved leader and friend. A couple weeks later, people began to lose hope and believe that their leader was unable to get out of the building in time, all but Professor Xavier, Storm, Hank, Rogue, and Logan himself.

No matter what anyone else would say, Logan believed that Scott was still alive, and still out there . . . he just wasn't sure where. He looked over when he felt a light touch to his arm, his eyes meeting Rogue's own sympathetic ones. She smiled at him reassuringly before she exited out of the office, bidding a goodbye to the other X-Men.

Logan half-heartedly listened to the others talk about another search party going back to the burned down warehouse to Look for Scott. He sighed quietly to himself as he stared out of the office window looking out over the foliage surrounding the mansion.

Suddenly, the shrieking sound of an alarm cut everyone off, signaling that someone was at the main gates. Exchanging a quick look with Storm and Hank, Logan and the others quickly exited out of the office, racing down the hallway towards the main doors. Charles Xavier simply watched them with amusement, smiling secretly to the empty room.

The three X-Men raced up to the gates, ready for any that may be behind the steal doors. The sound of the gate unlocked echoed around them, the shrill sound of it slowly opening following soon after. But what they saw on the other side of the gate caught each of them off guard.

There, leaning back against a silver car in a pair of ragged jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt, stood Scott Summer's, the X-Men leader. He stood tall, an amused smile on his lips as he watched Storm's mouth drop open at the sight of him, Hank doing no better, and Logan just standing stock still as he stared back at him. Chuckling lightly at his friend's reactions, Scott pushed himself off the car and stuck his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Hi guys, miss me?"

Hours later, Logan paced the length of his room as he tried to imagine what Scott and the Professor were talking about. When he saw Scott standing in front of him, alive and not a single injury in sight, Logan nearly lost his self-control. He had just barely held himself back from dragging the X-Men leader inside the mansion and to the infirmary to get a full check-up.

Grumbling to himself, Logan stopped his pacing and ran a hand down his face. Glancing out the window Logan noticed that it was nightfall and that everyone was probably getting ready to go to sleep for the night.

If only Logan was so lucky. His thoughts just wouldn't settle down long enough for him to fall asleep. Finally, having enough of his own restless thoughts keeping him up, Logan quickly walked out of his room and made his way down the hall. He came to a stop in front of a familiar door, he raised his hand and knocked a couple of times, feeling a sense of relief wash through him when he heard rustling on the other side.

The door opened to reveal a slightly rumpled Scott, and Logan felt a pinch of guilt for most likely waking the other mutant. Scott looked up and blinked at the sight of Logan standing in his doorway.

"Logan?" he asked uncertainly. He only received a grunt as an answer. Sighing softly, Scott stepped aside and opened the door wider.

"Get in." Not needing to be told twice, Logan entered the younger man's room, feeling slightly put out as he stood in the middle of the room. Scott closed the door and turned to face the other man, his arms crossing over his chest. There was a moment of silence between the two as they stared at one another.

"Are you going to tell me why you came to my room this late at night, or are you just going to stand there?" Scott asked when he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What happened?" Scott raised an eyebrow at Logan's blunt question. "I want to know, what happened after the building collapsed. We searched the whole area over and over, looking for you." Logan added as he stared at Scott, his eyes never wavering. Scott sighed again, knowing that the older man wouldn't leave anytime soon if he didn't tell him.

"After you left, I searched for another way out. At first I didn't see anything, the smoke was too thick and I couldn't see." Scott paused as adverted his eyes from Logan's, letting stray to the open window. "I didn't think I was going to be able to get out of there. And when I was about to accept my fate, I spotted a hole in the wall that fell open. I broke through it just as the building started to collapse."

Logan felt something tug in his chest when he heard that Scott had nearly been killed. He quickly brushed it aside when Scott continued.

"I hit my head on something, because the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground, feet away from the building. When I didn't see you or the others, I figured that you had taken the kids back to the mansion to be looked over. I ended up stumbling into the street, nearly being hit by a passing car." Scott paused again to chuckle as he remembered the man's face when he nearly hit him.

"I was taken to the local hospital to get checked over. After a couple of weeks they released me. I then began to make my way back here." When Scott was done telling his story, he looked back at Logan only to see an unreadable look on the older mutants face. Growing slightly confused and concerned, Scott lowered his arms to his sides and stepped closer to the man.

"Logan? Are you okay?" Suddenly, Scott let out an undignified yelp as he was grabbed and pulled up against Logan. He quickly looked up, about to yell at the man, but was silenced when another pair of lips landed on his own. Scott's eyes widened in surprise as he felt Logan's arms wrap tighter around his waist, pulling him as close as humanly possible.

Moments later Logan pulled back and inwardly chuckled at Scott's surprised face, enjoying the sight of a red blush scattered across the younger man's cheeks. Slowly, he leaned forward until his lips were next to Scott's ear.

"I'm glad you're okay, Slim."

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

**Well, that's my story. I hope you all liked it. Please review/comment! **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
